Team Avenger
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: And then came a day unlike any: A day when Remnant's greatest upcoming Hunters found themselves united against a common threat to fight the foes, no single huntsman or huntress could fight alone. and on that day they formed Team Avengers
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark day for beacon when teams RWBY and JNPR met in the courtyard on that dark and dreary day. It had been know that for some time now that the teams were being strained, the true question was how much the teams were strained. The eight students who formed the two teams met in the courtyard to discuss something when the white hair heiress Weiss said something that shattered the heart of one of them.

"It's over I don't think I can trust any of you guys anymore especially Blake, a former terrorist and thief"  
>"And I'm sick of your attitude towards my KIND!" Blake said "But is one thing that your right about this team is over I quit" Blake said walking off.<p>

"Good, now I will receive the best training to be a huntress because this team is a lost cause, I also quit" Weiss said smugly walking off.

"Weiss, Blake" their leader Ruby said  
>"I'm sorry Ruby but it may be for the best" Yang her sister said placing a hand softly and sadly on her shoulder before walking off.<p>

"Not you too" Ruby whimpered noticing that she was the last one standing there as JNPR had silently agreed that they also realised their teamwork was off the last couple of missions

"I'm sorry Ruby" Jaune said as the redhead was about to break into tears as her team was leaving and her friends had officially drifted apart.

From that day on Ruby was always by herself, classes, recreational time and after curfew she was always alone. Ren and Nora kept to themselves and didn't interact with anyone unless they needed to one. Jaune was now hanging with Cardin from time to time laughing and joking around with the former bully; Pyrrha had returned to Mistral like her team left. Ruby was nothing more than a shadow of herself; Goodwitch had thought about sending her back to Signal so she could come back and get a new team of first years, but even she thought that would be too cruel for the young girl who she now watched picking at her lunch.

"This has got to stop" the vice headmistress said as the red huntress left the cafe area and left the school. In his office Ozpin the headmaster looked out the window seeing the prodigy of his school skulking to the air dock to go to Vale City.

Once in the city Ruby sulked around the block where she would usually go with Yang. Suddenly an explosion sound making two people out in front of her in a cloud of fire and smoke. Ruby was just dumbfound as a large human like thing walked out, the veins on his body were glowing orange resembling lava, the skin was a smoke grey colour and the eyes were a glowing white light. Behind her she heard a cough

"Oh boy that was rough" a guy said revealing himself to be Sun Wukong the Monkey Faunus who helped them when Blake went missing

"I am not combat ready for this guy" a female voice said revealing her to be Penny the mysterious Huntress who helped rescue Blake from Torchwick.

"Well we've got to beat this guy!" Sun said spinning his staff 'But question is what the heck are we fighting?' he thought leaping back in as bullets whizzed past them.

"Huh?" "Friend Ruby" the two hunters said as they were joined by the red reaper.

"What is that thing?" Ruby asked scared.

"reports say it's an experiment that failed" Sun said

"Next question where did it escape from?" Ruby asked ducking behind cover as a car was thrown

"A splinter corporation that used to work under the Schnee Dust Corporation" Penny said

"Schnee, you mean Weiss' family is behind this thing!" Ruby said shocked.

"No, our headmistress actually asked if the Schnee had any ties to this thing and they said that the company that made it splintered off and started to do things the parent company said they wanted nothing to do with and were illegal" Sun said

"So what did they do to him?"  
>"Some sort of Dust infusion, looks like burn dust; the colouration is from Iron dust making it hard and protective. The eyes I don't know" Penny said pulling out her Puppeteer weaponry. They knew everything was not going to be easy.<p>

"Did you want to go to that new ice creamery?" Ren asked his partner

"Sure why not?" Nora said shrugging before hearing the sound of battle.

"We should probably check that out" Ren said

"Fight first then ice cream" Nora said pulling out her Grenade Hammer.

"Good" Ren said pulling out his Bladed SMG. The pair ran into a familiar blonde knight

"Jaune!" Ren said

"You guys heard it too?" the knight asked.

"Yeah, we did but we don't know what caused it" Ren said increasing his speed as the others did too.

"Once more into the fray" Jaune said smiling as he drew his sword.

"RUBY!" Penny said as the abomination attacked the red reaper introducing her to the wall before throwing into an open dumpster

"You hurt my friend" Penny said attacking with her multiple swords. Sun whipped around his staff trying to knock off its feet only to feel his tail being pulled and thrown over his shoulder into the same wall as Ruby

"We need a better plan to deal with this guy!" Sun said rolling his shoulder to see if they still worked.

"But nothing we do can hurt him" Ruby said in pain slightly

"There has to be something" Penny said before someone jumped on him from behind with a gun pulled and fired it.

"REN!" Ruby said as the Abomination threw off the huntsman

"RUBY!" Jaune said arriving before helping the red huntress up as Nora shot a grenade at the thing which knock it back from teh sheer explosion

"Jaune, we'll take it from behind!" Ren said

"Got it" Jaune nodded drawing his sword running up behind him

"Penny cover them!" Ruby said switching to rifle mode before letting out a few shot as Penny opened fire from the skies above using Puppeteer.

"You can count on me Ruby" Penny said saluting,

Jaune and Ren stabbed the back of the abomination; both adding Aura to increase the sharpness of their weaponry as Penny opened fire from above, while dive bombing

"Penny stop dive bombing you'll hit them!" Sun said smashing his staff into the creature's abdomen before separating in two halves and letting his gunchaku talk as he span and fired them, Ruby adding to the bullet blitz with her own weapons' gun form impacting against the grey skin as Jaune and Ren got out of there, noticing a cylinder falling from the sky

"NORA!" Ren shouted helping his teammate up

"Sorry Ren" Nora sang cheerfully

"DID SHE JUST!" Jaune shouted

"Yep" Ren confirmed as he opened fire on the abomination; who by this point was weakened.

"ON MORE ATTACK!" Jaune declared charging his sword up, jumping into the air

"CEASE FIRE!" Ruby commanded as all gunfire stopped allowing Jaune to hit the target with his attack. Finally forcing it to the ground stopping.

"Is it defeated?" Nora asked nudging it before quickly steeping back

"I think so" Sun panted slumping to the ground while leaning on his staff.

"But what will happen now, because I don't think this is the last we've seen of them" Penny said looking nervous

"So what do we do now?" Jaune inquired.

"What indeed Mr Arc?" Ozpin said from his office as he viewed the fight. He knew that he had a room build for just this purpose , HE talked to the headmaster of the Vacao hunter's academy that agreed to let Sun and Penny go to Beacon for a special assignment.

"Ms Goodwitch prepare a transport I'm heading down there" Ozpin instructed

"What for Professor Ozpin?" Goodwitch asked.

"Beacuse it is here" Ozpin replied

"And what is that?" a confused Professor Goodwitch asked.

"A day...unlike any other" Ozpin said

"So what do we do?" Nora asked looking at the group that had gathered, each one of them knowing that something had to happen to protect the people Vytal and Remnant.

"I got it, we team up!" Ruby suggested.

"To what end?" Ren asked.

"Face it none of us could do this alone, together we have a chance, to right the wrongs created by these villains, protect those who can't and to avenge those who have been wronged" Ruby said

"We can be AVENGERS!" Nora declared

"Avengers I like the sound of that" Jaune said smiling

And then came a day unlike any: A day when Remnant's greatest upcoming Hunters found themselves united against a common threat to fight the foes, no single huntsman or huntress could fight alone. and on that day they formed Team Avengers

The city of Vale was in flames, smoke rising from the buildings as scream of terror and pain sounded from the burning streets as explosions sounded creating huge balls of fire as several hooded figure opened fire on anything that, delighting in the suffering they were causing. Watching this was a shadowy figure who turned to his desk and opened something up and tapped the screen

Our world's about to break

Tormented and Attacked

A woman and a young child were chased into an alleyway which turned out to be a dead end, The mother hugged her child tightly as two black suited thugs walked up to them with their scarlet katanas gleaming as they were about to be struck. The mother forced her back to their attackers as they brought their swords down. The child looked up to see her mother smiling sadly as she started to close her eyes.

Lost when we wake

With no way to go back

Suddenly a figure jumped onto the top of the wall, her red cape billowing in the breeze as the thug froze giving the newly arrived huntress to leap down and kicked them in the face before grabbing the wrist of one of them and disarming them, before head butt the first thug, suddenly she was forced backwards to a side wall thanks to the thugs drawing their guns. Next thing the gunners knew a pair of fists into their faces knocking them out before they saw the cloaked girl being helped up by the owners of the fists

I've Standing on my own.  
>But now I'm not alone<p>

Standing there in front of the victims were Ruby, Jaune, Penny and Ren; while standing on the wall was Nora and Penny looking over the fallen soldiers. On the rooftop next to them were three swords user with a brawler and sniper on the rooftop opposite. Ruby nodded in acknowledgement. The others dashed forward to defend the city, a wind blew through as Ruby dashed forward creating a stream of rose petals. Her eyes set on something as the group followed her.

AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!

They moved to attack those harming the citizens and military, who simply moved anyone out of there. Ruby jumped up onto a massive mech cutting the power supply before leaping onto a second one with the help of Sun. Penny used her swords in conjunction with Jaune's Shield and Sword to vanquish their foes, with each thrust of a sword or flick of a cable more and more goons were sent flying.

Always we will fight as one

Till the battle's won

Ren and Nora were guarding a bus of civilians as those they were fighting were rushing them; Nora struck the ground with her massive hammer sending up into the air before they were blasted by Ren, sending them into the cement below. A few more raced forward brandishing weapons as the others fled the scene. This was of course helped by Nora smacking the dumb ones into the smart one making them retreat faster, Nora turned and smiled at Ren before delivering a high five to the Huntsman

With evil on the run

we never come undone.

The villains were running faster and faster as Ruby and her friends followed after them making sure they never tried anything like this again. Nora happily cried out pelting them with grenades and Ren joined in with his twin blasters, hitting a few in the back side. The citizens of Vale cheered as the heroes chased them to the docks and onto a boat, making the population of the city they saved cheer and holler at them out of praise and thanks

Assemble, we are strong

Forever fight as one!

They look at each other and stood in comfortable positions as the crowd took photos of the new heroes of Beacon.

AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!


	2. Chapter 2

"Well Miss Rose you will need a place for your new team" Ozpin said as he lead the team into a high tech dorm capable of being called a command centre

"So this is now our new base huh?" Sun asked flopping down on a coach

"Feet off Mr Wukong!" Goodwitch scolded the Monkey Faunus with her crop

"This is sensational!" Penny said going over to the massive computer and started using it; bringing up many applications and programmes.

"Wow the door to the personal quarters has their owner's insignia on them!" Jaune exclaimed amazed

"Cool" Nora squeed

"Oh my; is that?" Ruby gasped seeing the area she was in

"A top of the line armoury and workstation? Why yes it is even better than the Beacon Student Forge. Personally I feel like this little project is set to fail; but this is the first time in the last few months that you've been happy since the dissolving of Team RWBY" Goodwitch said as she observed the forlorn student who stopped going all fangirl over the armoury.

"Have you been tracking them?" Ruby asked

"We are, we've tracked Pyrrha and Weiss back to their homes but we lost track of Blake" Goodwitch said

"And Yang?" Ruby asked.

"It would be better if you didn't know about her" Goodwitch said

"That bad?" Ruby asked worried

"Unfortunately, your sister had a lot of potential; but now she has begun to waste it" Goodwitch said leaving Ruby with her thoughts.

'Yang where are you, even though I haven't seem like it in the past when we were a team with Weiss and Blake I needed you and I still need you. I don't know our I'm going to get through this without you here to guide and comfort me, like you have in the past' Ruby though tearing up, suddenly she felt a tender hand on her shoulder. Ren stood behind her smiling softly as he saw the pain, hurt and confusion in those silvery eyes of hers and knew what she needed.

"I Know I may not be Yang, but if you ever need to talk" Ren said smiling before Nora softly wrapped Ruby in a hug

"You know that applies to all of us right?" Nora asked in a sisterly manner

"Yeah Ruby, you are our friend, leader and surrogate sister. If you need to talk to us or everything, we'll be there for you" Jaune said smiling

"Right" Ruby smiled. She turned to the doors of the personal quarters seeing there were five spare doors.

"Hey guys, if we only need to recruit Weiss, Yang Blake and Pyrrha, why is there a fifth door?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not sure; someone Ozpin wants us to recruit?" Ren asked looking at the fifth door.

"okay so time to debrief" Ruby said as the team gathered around a holographic projector in the recreation area, Penny controlled from the main computer. She brought up an image of the Abomination they fought on the projector

"Enemy designation: Abomination, first enemy target of Team Avenger and what brought us together. So what did we know about this thing?" Ruby asked.

"First thing is that it was a Dust enhanced person. They gave him armour like skin by imbuing it with Iron Dust. A type of dust that is used for reinforcing defensive walls and barricades" Sun said.

"The other main type of Dust is Fire or Burn dust. We still don't know why he was infused with Fire Dust, possibly to help with move with the Iron Dust" Ren said.

"What do you mean Ren?" Ruby asked.

"The veins acted as a channel for the Fire Dust, now if the Abomination's skin was infused with Iron Dust, then he wouldn't be able to move. Making him basically a non-decomposing human statue. Now the minute amount of Fire Dust would be able to heat the skin to a point where it would be strong but it would be malleable, meaning he could move and fight" Ren explained.

"So what now?" Nora asked sipping a drink.

"We find out who wanted this thing unleashed" Ruby said looking at the hologram.

"Wait; what's that on its back!" Jaune asked.

"I don't see anything" Penny said

"Magnify on the area where my hands is" Jaune requested.

"You got it" Penny cheered. She did what Jaune requested as was shocked about what she found.

"Is that?" Nora asked, her eyes imitating a cartoon owl's eye

"A dust dispenser! That must be how the fire dust got into his veins!" Ren growled.

"and it seems to be covered in some kind of cloaking device" Sun added

"Okay I'm curious who exactly made this thing!?" Ruby exclaimed.

"A branch of the Schnee Dust company" Penny said looking to her partner Sun who nodded.

"Like I said the company was a part of the Schnee Dust Company. Its Defense contracts were handled by this company: they only referred to it by a codename: Krieg" Sun explained

"Krieg?" Ren asked.

"I know that on: the code name's Krieg because of the Battle of Krieg Cove. During the Faunus Revolution it was a small military out post which was assaulted by General Dragoon: A Fox Faunus who was a brilliant tactician. People on both sides admired and respected him; however when he attacked the outpost a soldier named Blitz Strum mounted a counter attack with a dozen men. They somehow held out until Dawn when the Faunus' vision was switching from night to day and captured Dragoon. When asked about his first defeat, all Dragoon said was that he did not expect to face a human with such determination and courage" Nora explained.

"When did you?" Jaune asked.

"Oobleck's third class" Ren answered.

"But why would they install a dust dispenser?" Jaune asked

"To probably maintain the fire dust in his veins" Ren said

"Okay, so what do we do if more of these things come at us?" Ruby asked.

"We'll fight them head on!" Nora said before a siren sounded.

"What we got Penny?" Ruby asked heading over to the screen

"Bank robbery, a dust bank to be precise, looks like Torchwickers" Penny said

"Great Torchwick, and knowing him he'll be ready for resistance" Sun said

"But he won't be ready for Avengers!" Ruby said

"Let's go!" the team said

"we'll need a personal transport though" Nora said

"I think I've got that covered" a voice said as in walked

"Professor Ozpin?" Ruby asked

"Yes miss Rose I take it you know about Roman's latest attempt to gain a large amount of Dust?" Ozpin asked

"I do" Ruby nodded

"Then I think you'll be needing this" Ozpin said leading the team to a hangar where a sleek sliver and white jet stood.

"That is the Hunter's Wing! An advanced aircraft capable of getting you in and out of mission areas, whether it be Forever Fall or Vale City this jet will take you any and everywhere" Ozpin explained

"Cool, so who's flying?" Jaune asked

"I will" Ren said taking the keys off Ozpin and headed up the ramp.

"Excellent choice Ren" Ruby said following him up the ramp

"Let's go!" Nora cheered

"I'm combat ready!"

"We have switch those girls to decaf" Sun deadpanned.

"Okay so this is the Vale Dust Vault, the largest depository of dust crystals in Vale" Ruby explained looking at the screen inside the Hunter's Wing as the group travelled to the location of their next mission

"I have got to say Roman must have gotten some big brass ones after the two teams dissolved for him to do this" Sun said.

"Now he'll face us the Avengers!" Ruby said

"Coming up on mission area" Ren said

"Any civilians in the area?" Jaune asked

"Just the guards but we can recover them when we trounce Torchwick!" Ren said landing

"Alright team let's go!" Ruby said running down the ramp followed by her team.

"Come on hurry up the police will be here soon and that means we'll have to fight them and waste our precious energy to beat them" Roman said puffing on his cigar as his thugs stole several cylinders of dust and containers of Dust crystals, he picked one up and examined it

"Beautiful, I could almost cry" he said

"Soon you will be" Ruby said appearing on a pile of crates

"RED! How have you been, word was you've been moping around since your team broke up and dissipated" Roman chuckled.

"Yeah, well I have a new team now AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Ruby shouted as the others took down several thugs, majority belonged to Nora who smashed her hammer into them sending flying into the back

"What the hell?" Roman exclaimed ducking Jaune's sword and Sun's staff "Well, well, well if it isn't Bananas! How has it been since I last blasted you in ash?" Roman said opening fire only to be blocked by Jaune.

"You know twerp I hate knights! So only thing to do is turn them into days!" Roman said ripping Jaune's shield away from him and destroyed it by blasting it when it landed on a piece of burn dust

"NO! that was a family heirloom!" Jaune said as Sun pulled him into cover

"We'll get you a new one" Sun growled as he seperated his staff into his gunchuckus "Wait here" Sun said as he leapt out of cover and started attack Torchwick.

"Penny duck" Ruby said swinging over head of her friend who was just using two of her swords, she attacked low while Ruby attacked.

"Don't worry Ruby I'm" Penny said

"I kno, I know your combat ready!" Ruby joked.

"Quite right" Penny said punching a thug as another one went flying over head

"DUCK!" Ruby said her pulling down

"NORA!" Ren was heard shouted

"She's quite energetic isn't she Ruby?" Penny asked deploying all of Puppeteer

"You can say that" Ruby shrugged.

Nora jumped into the air before slamming Maghild into the ground creating a shockwave, which Ren then chose to ride firing concentrated bursts of Aura at the thugs he was targeting with his Storm Flower handguns. He felt something behind him, he shifted his gaze behind him and saw a goon with a mallet about to splat Nora

"NORA BEHIND YOU!" he said defending his best friend

"Huh, thanks Ren" Nora giggled knocking him out.

"No problem, just as long as you're okay" Ren said panting before Nora kissed him on the cheek.

"Wow, Nora" Ren smiled.

"Come on I think Sun and Jaune need help" Nora said racing off

"Does she think of me more than a friend?" Ren asked before racing after Nora.

Jaune and Sun were in trouble with dealing with Torchwick who was peppering them with dust shots.

"How many things does he have in that damn cane of his?" Sun asked

"We're surrounded by dust, for all we know he has infinite ammo!" Jaune barked.

"Give it up Roman you're outnumbered six to one," Ruby said arming Crescent Rose's sniper rifle mode.

"You know I play like that Red, so let's say some time next week?" Roman asked as a rope descended, which he grabbed and was lifted into the air.

"Farewell" he laughed getting away

"I swear if that guy had a moustache, he would be twirling it by now" Penny growled.

"Right now we should head back home and debrief about this situation" Ren said

"Good idea, Avengers let's go home" Ruby said


	3. Chapter 3

"This is my target! No it can't be?" a figure said looking down at a civilian school; and in the playground were bunches of little kid.

"Who cares when they grow up they'll treat us worst then the animals they care for as pets" a second figure said

"But for now they are innocent and know nothing of our plight!" the first said

"What's this the Might Adam Taurus getting cold feet?" a third figure said

"So what if I am?" Adam asked grabbing his rifle and running off. 'I have to stop the other team from doing what we've been ordered to do'

Inside the school a group of White Fang soldiers disguised as janitors were setting up several high explosive devices. The plan was to destroy this school which held the children of several wealth and influencing people including a member of the Schnee Family. Adam was supposed to be the triggerman; but something told him, that he shouldn't do it. Something he hadn't felt before: guilt. Now he was running down the hill to stop them for executing the children; he could hear the explosion and screams of those harmed. He could also picture the fallout even more hatred for the Faunus and the White Fang revelling in it as it brought them closer to their goal.

"Not this time" Adam said.

"So do you think it could be for Cardin?" Jaune asked testing out his new shield.

"I don't think so, Nora seems to think it could be for Velvet" Ren said gulping down a cup of coffee

"She just doesn't seem like the type to join a team; I mean her team is still trying to get her out of her shell" Jaune said putting his new shield away

"maybe it's for a relative of Ruby's" Sun said

"And how did you get that conclusion?" Ren asked

"The rose insignia" Sun said pointing to the rose symbol on the door

"That's a different Rose symbol to Ruby's family" Ren said

"Oh well" Sun shrugged "Any new threats?"

"All's quiet" Penny said

"Great I wish something would happen" Sun groaned.

"Interesting" Ozpin said

"What is?" Goodwitch asked checking the stats of the students

"A gambit I took is picking up" Ozpin said

"A gambit?" Goodwitch asked

"Yes, the riskiest one I have undergone" OZpin replied.

"And that is?" Goodwitch inquired

"A former White Fang member joining our Avengers" Ozpin answered

"You can't!" Goodwitch exclaimed

"I have to, otherwise we may not get some we lost back" Ozpin said

"I understand" Goodwitch said leaving the office

"Hopefully I can sway him" Ozpin sighed.

Adam reached the school just in time to see an infiltrator walk out

"Thanks" Adam said knocking him out cold before entering the school, he looked at his watch, for he knew if there was no activation command from the trigger, an automatic timer would kick in and start a countdown to make sure the bombs exploded, and right now with was in the safety limit of the ignition switch.

"I just I'm not too late" as he walked into the cheery halls of the primary school seeing bright pieces of paper detailing the next bake sale, school assembly and PTA meetings

"Seriously this school has a PTA? I thought they had died out, huh shows how much school hasn't changed since I left" Adam said shaking his head and running off.

"First bomb should be HERE!" he said ripping open a locker and finding the bomb, he quickly pulled out a smaller knife and cut the wires with it

"That's done now where's the next one?" he asked looking at a map on his black and red scroll.

"Okay, down there take a left then continue straight and finally it's on the right" Adam said following the directions on his map to the boiler room, spotting the bomb only to see six red numbers flash up and then started counting down from 15:00:00

"Oh shit" Adam said cutting the wires of the bomb "Now I have about fifteen minutes to disable another eight bombs hidden all over the school. Great!" he said taking off. On his way out he saw a big red button

"Oh! A big red button, now a sane and smart person would forget the button and go to the bombs, but me I have this unshakable urge to simple press it" Adam said to himself activating the fire alarm before booking it

"Now hopefully they'll be less people" Adam said hiding as the students left their classrooms.

"Now to get to the other bombs" Adam said rushing away as the last student turned the corner.

"What we got?" Ruby asked as she entered the command centre after Prof Port's lesson

"A fire alarm was pulled at Vale Primary school, all the student have been evacuated" Penny said

"I don't think we'll need the full team, Tell Ren and Jaune to get here and suit up" Ruby said grabbing her gear

"Yes ma'am" Penny said sending out the message

"And you as well" Ruby instructed

"On it" Penny said grabbing her pack and throwing it on, before heading out as Jaune and Ren loading their weapons.

"Okay so we're heading?" Jaune asked grabbing the Crocea Mors v2. The shield was the same as his old one, only difference was the white area was now black, and the sword was now a double edged sword.

"Vale Primary" Penny said boarding the Hunter's Wing

"Wait Vale Primary, that's where Weiss' sister goes" Jaune said

"Wait, Paige goes there!" Ruby shrieked.

"Come on we have to double time it!" Jaune said

Adam had disarmed half of the bombs, but unfortunately he had ten minutes up finding the four bombs "Okay the last four are in two places, two are in the gym and the other two are in the cafeteria area, seriously a sporting arena and the kitchen. It had to be those two" Adam grumbled when a rumbling sound

"And here come the Calvary" Adam said as several trooper units rushed in, swords drawn and snarls on their faces.

"Lt Taurus, you have been charged with treason of the first degree, punishment is pain of death" the leader said.

"Bring it on Jerkass!" Adam said drawing Wilt. "This is going to be fun" he smirked evilly. Adam charged headlong into battle.

On the way to the mission area Ruby's scroll went off

"This is Ruby" she said

"Ah, Miss Rose, I take it you're on your way to Vale Primary School" Ozpin said

"We are, is there anything you can tell us?" Ruby asked.

"There appears to be a White Fang terrorist threat. However there has been a deserter from the White Fang trying to stop the attack" Ozpin informed them

"Okay, so should we deal with the White Fang and the deserter?" Ruby asked.

"Deal with the White Fang, however I have plans for the deserter; plans that may include Miss Belladonna" Ozpin said

"Wait you're saying that you want this deserter to be an avenger like us?" Ruby asked confused

"Yes" Ozpin said as the scroll shut the communication off mid sentence

"Comms are down" Ruby said

"Shit, it must have been a jammer" Ren said

"Okay, Penny get that jammer offline" Ruby ordered

"I'm on it" Penny said

"Jaune; you and Ren help whoever if fighting against the White Fang" Ruby ordered

"Yes ma'am" Jaune said

"What about you?" Ren asked.

"I'll be seeing if I can find the bombs and diffuse them" Ruby said

"In that case we have to find the guy fighting against the White Fang and ask him where the bombs are" Jaune said as the Hunter's wing landed outside the school

"Avengers Move out!" Ruby ordered

"I can't keep this up anymore" Adam panted as he was running out of Aura, he now had a lose grip on his sword which was teetering on clattering on the ground, the White Fang were smiling viciously as they advanced. Adam was backed so far into the corner, he was blending in with the wall. Suddenly several of them started to fly around and hit the walls

"What's going on?" Adam asked as a blur of black and red stopped in front on him

"You must be the guy who we're supposed to find" Ruby said "You are the deserter to the White Fang?"  
>"Yeah, I'm Adam Taurus" Adam grunted<p>

"We're from Beacon and have been asked to assist you" Ruby said

"Are you sure about this?" Ren asked

"Yeah, Ozpin ordered me to rescue Adam and make sure he gets to Beacon safely" Ruby whispered

"Wait, the bombs" Adam groaned

"I'll deal with them,. if you get me their locations" Ruby said

"We'll get you out of here and prep a medivac" Jaune said deploying his shield

"Here, just go Red" Adam said handing over the coordinates

"Thanks" Ruby said disappearing in a cloud of petals.

"Is she always like that?" Adam asked

"Pretty much" Ren said attacking the White Fang

Penny walked outside seeing a van parked in the area

"That must be the jammer." Penny said sending out Puppeteer to deal with the White Fang, before she entered the van and looked around "Wow this is pretty advanced stuff," she started getting to work on the jammer

"Ruby this is Penny do you read me over?" Penny asked getting static back tweaking the channelling dial before, she noticed the frequency change, from general to Main, outside, detonate, radio and network "I wonder" she said switching the dial to detonate.

"Ruby this is Penny if you can hear this, know that the bombs are now being jammed, I don't know if this gives you more time" Penny said

"Understood Penny" Ruby said entering the kitchen to see a fuel drum hooked up with wires and burn dust

"By the Corona!" Ruby gasped as she saw the drum bomb "What were they planning?"

"I don't know but I can look for you" Penny said

"Do it Penny, I think I can disarm it" Ruby said

"Be careful Ruby" Penny said.

"Now be a good wire and don't explode in my face" she muttered pulling out a pair of wire cutters.

"We have to keep them at bay here" Adam said kicking one of them in the face

"So why do these guys want to kill you?" Jaune asked bashing them with a shield

"Simple, I betrayed these guys" Adam laughed

"Wait you were a White Fang, until how long?" Ren asked

"Ten minutes ago" Adam said headbutting the commander.

"WHAT!" the boys shouted.

"Yeah these assholes wanted to kill an entire school of defenceless kids. Any time I did kill it was those who kind of deserved it" Adam said smashing a white fan member into the wall

"Okay" Jaune said blocking a sword with his shield as Adam turned to the other way, Jaune saw the emblem the Bull Faunus wore proudly

"Ren check out his symbol" Jaune shouted,

"What about it...hang on it the same as the one on the door" Ren said

"What are you guys talking about?" Adam asked

"Back at our base, each dorm has the emblem of their owner and we saw your emblem there on one of the doors" Ren said

"What?" Adam asked shocked, he was considered to be a good guy after all he had done, to humanity, to the hunters, to Blake. These guys were offering him a very big second chance and he was not willing to give that up just yet. "Well in that case Adam Taurus reporting for duty"  
>"Ren" the green dragon said<p>

"I'm Jaune" the Beacon Knight said

"Charmed to meet your acquaintance" Adam said

"One wire left" Ruby said cutting it disarming the bomb, "That was too close, Penny are all the bombs gone?"

"Affirmative Ruby, all explosive have been handled." Penny chirped

"Good, how are things in the rest of the school?" Ruby inquired running off.

"the boys need your help" Penny said

"Roger that" Ruby said as she used her semblance to get across campus to the fight where she leapt in

"Jaune, Ren Attack sequence Gold Dragon" Ruby said before being grabbed

"You heard her Gold dragon" Jaune said as he sent Aura to his sword before Ren added his Aura to it

"GO!" they shouted unleashing a wave of energy at teh White Fang who was knocked around by it. Soon the leader stood up and shouted "FALL BACK!" running off

"COWARD!" Adam declared.

"Let them go Adam," Ren said as Ruby walked over

"So you're Adam huh?" Ruby asked.

"What about it?" Adam inquired as Ruvby held out her hand

"Welcome to Team Avenger" Ruby said

"Just like that?" Adam asked

"Nope" Ruby said "We'll have him debrief with Ozpin before he joins the team

"That figures" Adam said as they got on board the Hunter's wing and took off

"Think of it as yoru second chance" Sun said as teh Hunter's Wing flew out of the area.


End file.
